Episoden Guide
'Pilotfolgen:' 1. Chevy mit Düsenantrieb / Der Brausepulver-Mythos (Jet-Assisted Chevy) 2. Das Vakuum-WC / Die Kuchenteig-Waffe / Der abstürzende Anwalt (Biscuit Bazooka)thumb|359px 3. Der Gartenstuhl-Ballon / Reagieren Drogentests auf Mohnkuchen? / Goldfinger (Poppy-Seed Drug Test) 'Staffel 1:' 1. Die explodierende Toilette / Wer wird nasser? / Geschosse aus Eis (Ice Bullet, Exploding Toilet, Who Gets Wetter?) 2. Explosionen durch Handys (Cell Phone Destruction, Silicone Breasts, CD-ROM Shattering) 3. Der Lastenaufzug (Barrel of Bricks, Pissing on the Third Rail, Eel Skin Wallet) 4. Münzwurf vom Hochhaus (Penny Drop, Deadly Microwaves, Radio Tooth Fillings) 5. Überleben im Sarg (Hammer Bridge Drop, Buried Alive, Cola) 6. Blitzeinschlag im Piercing (Lightning Strikes Tongue Piercing, Tree Cannon, Beat the Breath Test) 7. Der stinkende Sportwagen (Stinky Car, Raccoon Rocket) 8. Flucht aus Alcatraz (Escape From Alcatraz, Duck Quack, Stud Finder) 9. Die Hühnerkanone / Das Oktopus-Baby / Fataler Waschgang (Chicken Gun, Octopus Egg Pregnancy, Killer Washing Machine) 10. Druckabfall / Die Motorzündung / Die Hinterachse (Explosive Decompression, Frog Giggin', Rear Axle) 11. Die sinkende Titanic (Sinking Titanic, Goldfish Memory, Trombone Explosion) 12. Marsch auf die Brücke (Break Step Bridge, Toothbrush Surprise, Rowing Water Skier) 13. Eingemauert! (Buried in Concrete, Daddy—Longlegs, Jet Taxi) 'Staffel 2': 1. Bekannte Mythen - Neu hinterfragt (Myths Revisited) 2. Tauchgang ins Feuer (Scuba Diver, Car Capers) 3. Die Laserwaffe aus der Römerzeit | Beißender Gestank | Was nützt Panzerglas? (Ancient Death Ray, Skunk Cleaning, What Is Bulletproof?) 4. Der abstürzende Aufzug (Elevator of Death, Levitation Machine) 5. Der Sperrholz-Flug (Beat the Radar Detector) 6. Todesangst im Treibsand (Quicksand) 7. Die explodierende Kalorienbombe (Exploding Jawbreaker) 8. Schiffsbergung mit Tischtennisbällen (Pingpong Rescue) 9. Das Mega-Katapult (Boom-Lift Catapult) 10. Killergase unterm Dach (Exploding House) 11. Raketenstuhl (Ming Dynasty Astronaut) 12. Der braune Ton (Brown Note) 13. Gefängnis-Ausbrüche (Salsa Escape) 14. Autohochsprung Exploding Port-a-Potty) 15.Toastfalltest (Is Yawning Contagious?) 16. Sixpack kühlen (Cooling a Six-Pack) 17. Kugelempfängnis (Son of a Gun) 19. Glasbruch durch Stimme (Breaking Glass) 20. Raketenrucksack (Jet Pack) 21. Richtige Haltung bei einem Flugzeugabsturz (Killer Brace Position) 22. Wasser als Kugelschutz (Bulletproof Water) 23. Die gigantische Menschenschleuder Border Slingshot) 24. Papiertaschentuch-Hutablagentest (Killer Tissue Box) 25. Gummiboot als Fallschirm (Escape Slide Parachute) 'Staffel 3:' 1. Bekannte Mythen - Neu hinterfragt (MythBusters Revisited) 2. Antikes Sonarsystem (Chinese Invasion Alarm) 3. Konfödertierte Rakete (Confederate Rocket) 4. Wodka Mythen (Vodka Myths) 5. Stahlkappenamputation (Steel Toe-Cap Amputation) 6. Seekrankheit - Ist dagegen ein Kraut gewachsen? (Seasickness — Kill or Cure) 7. Armbrust aus Papier (Paper Crossbow) 8. Das in Scheiben geschnitte Flugzeug (Shredded Plane) 9. Mailbag Special: Der zündende Funke des Archimedes (Archimedes Death Ray) 10. Helium Football (Helium Football) 11. Franklins Drachen (Franklin's Kite) 12. Handys und Flugzeuge (Cell Phones on Planes) 13. Kann ein Pfeil einen Pfeil spalten? - Neu hinterfragt / Konföderierte Rakete - Neu hinterfragt / Unterwasser-Geschoss - Neu hinterfragt (Myths Revisited) 14. Streichen mit Sprengstoff (Mind Control) 15. Explodierende Hosen (Exploding Pants) 'Staffel 4:' 1. Verbrechen und andere Ordnungswidrigkeiten 1 (Crimes and Myth-Demeanors 1: Great Hollywood Heists) 2. Archimedische Dampfkanone (Steam Cannon) 3. Todesstrudel (Killer Whirlpool) 4. Mentos + Soda (Diet Coke and Mentos) 5. Zerstörerischer Basslautsprecher (Shattering Subwoofer) 6. Verbrechen und andere Ordnungswidrigkeiten 2 (Crimes and Myth-Demeanors 2) 7. Teslas Erdbebenmaschine (Earthquake Machine) 8. Strohhalm durch Palme (Deadly Straw) 9. Killerdrahtseiltest (Killer Cable Snaps) 10. Tödliche Pressluftflasche (Air Cylinder Rocket) 11. Salamirakete / Schotterpistenfahrt / Tongefäß-Aufnahmen / Heckklappe auf oder zu? (More Myths Revisited) 12. Einwegfeuerzeug-Explosion (Exploding Lighter) 13. Betongleiter (Concrete Glider) 14. Feuerwaffenmythen (Firearms Folklore) 15. Antigravitation (Anti-Gravity Device) 16. Sturz aus 6600m Höhe (22,000 Foot Fall) 17. Ein Brennendes Luftschiff (Hindenburg Mystery) 18. PiratenMythen (Pirate Special) ' 'Staffel 5: 1. Ein brennendes Luftschiff, Krokodile auf Zickzackkurs (Hindenburg Mystery) 2. Piraten-Special (Pirate Special) 3. Gefangen unter Wasser, 7x gefaltet (Underwater Car) 4. Die Tricks der Raser, Defibrillator und Nitroglyzerin (Speed Cameras) 5. Das Hunde Special (Dog Myths) 6. Der verrückte Posaunist, Finger im Lauf, der Heckenschütze, Der explodierende Hammer (More Myths Revisited) 7. Schall und Rauch, Unter Hypnose (Voice Flame Extinguisher) 8. Fernfahrermathematik, Aus einem Boot mach zwei (Birds in a Truck) 9. Magie der Ninjas (Walking on Water) 10. Western-Mythen / Einen Hut vom Kopf schießen / Gefängnisausbruch / Killer-Dietrich (Western Myths) 11. Der explodierende Killerreifen / Windschattenfahren / Einparken wie Knight Rider (Big Rig Myths) 12. Hollywood Handgranaten-Helden / Cola und Kaubonbons lassen den Magen explodieren / Selbsthypnose (Grenades and Guts) 13. Lawinenmythos / Fahren auf Eis / Gefrorene Zunge (Snow Special) 'Staffel 6:' 1. Baseball Special (Baseball Myths) 2. Das Zuschauer Special (Viewer's Special) 3. Rotes Tuch für einen Bullen / Ein Bulle im Porzellanladen / Heiße Patronen (Red Rag to a Bull) 4. Das Superhelden Special (Superhero Hour) 5. Ninjas lenken Kugeln ab / Im Auto unter Wasser / Airbags / Explodierende RFID (Myth Revolution) 6. Hollywood-Mythen auf der Benzinspur / Brennende Lunten / Defibrillator des Todes (Trailblazers) 7. Die Wasserbeuler-Rakete / Jeans in Flammen / Tödliches Bad in Jeans (Exploding Water Heater) 8. Supersized Myths (Special Supersized Myths) 9. Zombies im Fass / Chilifeuer / Große Angst vor kleinen Tieren (Shooting Fish in a Barrel) 10. Piraten Special 2 (Pirates2) 11. Das Dampf-Maschinengewehr – Belüg den Lügendetektor (Confederate Steam Gun) 12. Flieger Special (Airplane Hour) 13. James Bond Special 1 (James Bond, Part 1) 14. Blei-Ballon / Surfen mit Dynamit (Lead Balloon) 15. Flugzeug auf einem Laufband / Kakerlaken überleben / Rasierschaum-Spielereien (Airplane on a Conveyor Belt) 16. James Bond Special 2 (James Bond, Part 2) 17. Zuschauer Spezial 2 (Viewer's Special 2) 18. MacGyver Special (MacGyver Myths) 'Staffel 7:' 1. Alaska SpezialHund mit dem Dynamit (Alaska Special) 2. Die Mondlandungs-Ente (NASA Moon Landing) 3. Explodierende Steaks (Exploding Steak) 4. Die Rückkehr der Ninjas (Ninjas 2) 5. Blind Autofahren (Blind Driving) 6. Virus Video (Viral Hour) 7. Telefonbuchreibung (Phone Book Friction) 8. Das Hai-Experiment (Shark Week Special) 9. Wasserstrahl-Elektroschocker (Water Stun Gun) 10. Die rosarote Bierbrille (Alcohol Myths) 11. Motorrad Flic-Flac (Motorcycle Flip) 12. Die Bambusfolter (Viewer Special Threequel) 13. Explodierende Stoßstangen (Exploding Bumper) 14. Diamantendetonation (Banana Slip/Double-Dip) 15. Freier Fall (Seesaw Saga) 16. Oben ohne (Car vs. Rain) 17. Schwimmen in Sirup (Swimming in Syrup) 18. YouTube special (YouTube Special) 19. Auto Special (Demolition Derby) 20. Fluchtgefahr (Prison Escape) 21. Überschall-Knall (Curving Bullets) 22. Die Eisbombe (Thermite vs. Ice) 23. Hau den Buster! (Knock Your Socks Off) 24. Die Zerreißprobe (Duct Tape Hour) 25. Lebendig begraben (Coffin Punch) 26. Sturmwarnung (Hurricane Windows) 27. Mist bleibt Mist (End With a Bang) 28. Feuer Frei! (Greased Lightning) 29. Mit Volldampf durch die Decke (Myth Evolution) 30. Quick und Dirty (Clean Car vs. Dirty Car) 31. Feuer und Flamme (Crash and Burn) 'Staffel 8 (Englisch):' 1. Soda Cup Killer 2. Drive to Survive 3. Spy Car Escape 4. Bottle Bash 5. No Pain, No Gain 6. Mythssion Control 7. Duct Tape Hour 2 8. Waterslide Wipeout 9. Fireball Stun Gun 10. Flu Fiction 11. MythBusters Top 25 Moments 12. Car Conundrum 13. Hair of the Dog 14. Storm Chasing Myths 15. Cold Feet 16. Tablecloth Chaos 17. Arrow Machine Gun 18. Mini Myth Madness 19. Reverse Engineering 20. Inverted Underwater Car 21. Bug Special 22. President's Challenge 23. Green Hornet Special 24. Operation Valkyrie 'Sonstige': 1. (Best Animal Myths) 2. (Best Electric Myths) 3. (Best Explosions) 4. MythBusters Outtakes (Outtakes) 5. Buster-Crash-Test-Dummy-Special (Buster Special) 6. MythBusters auf dem Prüfstand (Ultimate MythBuster Special) 7. Shoppen bis zum Umfallen (Shopping Special) 8. MythBusters Revealed (MythBusters Revealed) 9. (Mega Movie Myths) 10. Wer hat Angst vorm Weissen Hai? (Jaws Special) 11. Weihnachts-Special (Christmas Special) 'Quellen:' http://serienjunkies.org/ http://www.wikipedia.org/ http://www.mythbusters-wiki.de/